A social network may provide an interactive and content rich online community that connects its members with one another. Members of a social network may indicate how they are related to one another. For instance, members of a social network may indicate that they are friends, family members, business associates, or followers of one another, or members can designate some other relationship to one another. Social networks may allow members to message each other or post messages to the online community.
Social networks may also allow members to share content with one another. For example, members may create or use one or more pages containing an interactive feed that can be viewed across a multitude of platforms. The pages may contain images, video, and other content that a member wishes to share with certain members of the social network or to publish to the social network in general. Members may also share content with the social network in other ways. In the case of images, members, for example, may publish the images to an image board or make the images available for searches by the online community.